


SPN Bot Replies

by vipjuly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Multi, individual tags for individual pieces are in the beginning notes for each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipjuly/pseuds/vipjuly
Summary: A collection of all of the replies I type out to thespn bot.A drabble per chapter. Ranges in rating as well as pairings (but has been marked as explicit). Length varies but are typically very, very short. Updated sporadically as I work on other WIPs!





	1. "He's a beautiful baby."

**Author's Note:**

> hello majority vote said i need to archive all of these so they're easily accessible and i agree but i am also lazy so it took me forever to do it.
> 
>  **tags for this chapter:**  
>  sam, cas, jack, dean  
> fluff  
> confessions  
> bunker

**“He's a beautiful baby?”?**

Sam levels Dean with a glare. "THAT'S what you're going with? We've spent all this time trying to get you two to bond, and the only thing that can come out of your mouth is 'he's a beautiful baby'?"

From his seat at the map table, Jack beams. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean shoots Jack finger guns, "You betcha, kid."

Sam runs a hand through his hair. "Jack, he's being facetious."

Jack's brows knit. "...what?"

Cas enters the room, "It means he's being sarcastic."

Dean glares at Cas, "NOW you understand that?"

Cas sits next to Jack. "You are a very handsome boy, Jack. But don't rely on Dean to tell you that." Cas puts the plate he's holding in front of Jack, gesturing to the sandwich. "Here."

Dean frowns at the sandwich. "I shoulda thought of that."

"Is this you trying to like," Sam waves a hand, "win Cas over? Or do you really feel different about Jack?"

Dean has the decency to splutter. "What?"

"You're not using bonding with Jack as a vehicle to confess to Cas, are you?"

Dean fixes Sam with an incredulous look. "How do you come to these conclusions?"

Jack takes a bite of the sandwich, talking with his mouth full, beaming. "Cas knows how you feel, Dean."

Dean flaps his lips, and Cas coughs into his hand.

"Dean," Cas starts. "I appreciate you attempting to further your relationship with Jack. But please do it for his sake, not mine."

Dean throws his hands up. "I am! Jesus!"

Jack frowns. "Jesus is not here."

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "Everyone just--stop." He turns his attention to Jack, who is blinking owlishly at him, and oh. His head is tilted. Just like Cas's. "Jack, I don't hate you. I really am tryna be better for you, ok?"

Jack sets his sandwich down and claps his hands free of crumbs, before standing and walking over to Dean. He smiles and wraps the man up in a tight hug, Dean whuffing in surprise and awkwardly holding him in return.

"I love all of you," Jack says. "You too, Dean."

Dean swallows, looking up at the ceiling. Cas has the fondest of smiles on his lips and Sam pulls out his phone to sneak a pic--when Jack pulls away Dean offers a smile and gently knuckles his chin.

"Good, kiddo. Welcome to Team Free Will, 2.0."


	2. "Oh, I've always wanted to try this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tags for this chapter:**  
>  dean, castiel  
> fluff  
> humor  
> bunker

“Oh, I've always wanted to try this.”

Dean blinks at the sheer _delight_ in Cas's tone. He looks between the angel and the screen of the laptop once, then twice, then says in disbelief, " _This_?"

Cas sends Dean a serene smile, pausing the video tutorial. "With you, Dean."

Dean blinks a few more times, his face still slightly screwed up. "With me?"

Cas hums a little impatiently. "Are you going to repeat everything I say, or are you going to accept my invitation? The video says it's better with two people."

Dean splutters a little.

Cas continues, "I can't ask Sam. I'm afraid his hands are too large. And Jack... wouldn't like this kind of activity."

Dean flushes in indignation. "So I'm just a last resort? Way to make a guy feel special."

Cas tuts. "You know that's not how it is, Dean. Now, please come sit next to me. I need you close."

Dean's a little stilted as he sits down in the chair next to Cas. Cas resumes playing the video, but it's muted, so Dean only has a vague idea as to what's going on.

Cas studies the video intently - he pauses it, rewinds it, replays the parts that he, apparently, favors. After a few moments of Dean shifting uncomfortably, Cas adjusts his chair so it's facing Dean. "Show me your hands."

Dean obeys, feeling a little silly as he holds them up.

Cas' eyes light up as he lifts his own hands, starting to trail his fingers gently over the slightly roughened skin of Dean's palm. "Your hands are beautiful," Cas praises.

Dean blushes and squirms. "Cas..."

Cas ignores Dean, his fingers tracing the crinkles in his palms, before sliding over the webbing between his thumb and forefinger. "They look so... strong." Cas murmurs. His eyes follow the paths his fingers take. "They're perfect."

Dean lets out a very, very slow breath. "Can... can we start?"

There's a twinkle in cas's eye. "You're eager."

Dean stubbornly looks away. "I... I wanna try it, too."

"Don't be embarrassed, Dean. Embrace it."

Dean meets Cas's gaze and nods. "Alright. Let's do this."

Cas smiles and then picks up the long white string of yarn off of the table, starting to intricately loop it between his and Dean's fingers.

Sam enters the room.

"Hey!" Dean greets. "It's cat's cradle!"

Sam leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/deansdaisydukes)  
> i'm starting a mini hiatus today, a friend is coming out of town. i was trying to update more things before she got here but alas, any time a "deadline" looms over me, words refuse to spill out. woe is me, etc etc. but my friend also writes (for the kpop fandom, her work is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhossineun)) so fret not, i'll be making progress in my docs even if i don't post! or maybe i will post.   
> i'm quite unsure as to how the next two weeks will be so you should just follow me on twitter and bother me into writing.  
> (aka tag me in bot replies)


	3. "You can take it out, Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tags for this chapter:**  
>  established dean/cas  
> explicit

“You can take it out, Cas.”

Cas doesn't sweat. He rarely gets out of breath. The blessing of being an angel, Dean supposes. But right now, at Dean's mercy, lying on his stomach on the bed, plug in his ass and a flush over his skin, Cas is... magnificent.

"No," Cas grits out. "Leave it in."

Dean lofts a brow. It's the first time introducing toys to Cas (however, Dean is no stranger), and it has been...exhilarating. Typically Cas tops; he tortures Dean with his mouth, hands, and cock, but today, Dean had suggested something different.

And today, Cas had agreed.

So they're starting off slow, small--a glass plug, not too big, not too small, lubed up and positioned just right. Cas had opened up on Dean's fingers beautifully, easily, despite it being his first time. And now Dean stands at the edge of the bed, looking down at the man, his own cock hard and confined by his boxer briefs. Dean palms himself slowly, watching Cas writhe with the sensation, his body naturally adjusting and twisting to get the plug to massage against him _just right_.

"You wanna finish like this?" Dean asks.

Cas pants out, nodding.

Dean climbs onto the bed on his knees, spreading Cas's legs apart so he can settle between them. He reaches down to massage Cas's ass, spreading his cheeks and watching his puffy rim contract around the base of the plug. Licking his lips, Dean reaches for the glass, tugging gently.

Cas lets out a breathy moan. "Dean..."

Dean twists the plug minutely, shallowly fucking it into Cas's body. "Like this?" 

Cas nods, burying his face into the pillow. " _Please_." 

Dean grins, leaning over Cas's back so he can whisper into his ear. "I love when you beg."

Cas squirms, tilting his hips up, a sheen of sweat highlighting the muscles in his back. " _Dean_." 

Dean kisses across his shoulders and then pulls away, taking away all physical contact from Cas as well. "I think you can stay like this a little longer." 

Cas huffs. Dean smirks.

"If you're good for me," Dean's voice drops in pitch, "you'll get more than this plug." 

Cas buries his face in the pillow to stifle his groan as Dean gets up and dons his dead guy robe. 

"I'll be back," Dean says. "And you'll be waiting."

Oh, he will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm currently on a mini hiatus but you can still tag me in spn bot prompts on [twitter](https://twitter.com/deansdaisydukes)


	4. Here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tags for this chapter**  
>  dean  
> castiel  
> mature
> 
> \--wow it's been too long since i've updated this! i actually don't know what bot reply prompted this one, i didn't save it :(  
> more notes at the end.

Dean reminds himself that while Castiel is generally acquiescent to rapidly changing tides, he appreciates familiarity. Maybe not to the extent of Dean's nesting, but Castiel enjoys the familiar, the domestic, and Dean has been coming at it from all the wrong angles.

Occasionally he'll lean across the front bench seat of the impala. Castiel will oblige, but be reserved about it. Sometimes Dean will sneak a kiss in the kitchen. Again- not unwelcome, but not exactly forthcoming. Smart as Dean is, he can be a little... clueless.

The right place is Dean's bedroom. Decorated to his tastes, warm with his presence, saturated in his scent. Castiel _blossoms_ under Dean's touches, kisses, praises. Here he has no reservations. Here, behind the closed door, he allows himself to truly feel, truly succumb.

This is where Dean takes him apart. With his mouth, with his hands. This is where Dean undresses his clothes and blankets him with love, security, protection. This is where he teases Cas until he's begging, where Cas sometimes cums so hard drool dribbles down his jaw.

This is where the novelty of being together will never wear off. This is where Cas transforms from reserved to receptive. Where Cas feels no self consciousness in the way he stares and touches, because Dean lays himself bare for him, in return.

Between the sheets, on top of them, up against the dresser. They wreck each other because they know they can put each other back together, piece by piece, or - molecule by molecule. Just as Cas raised Dean from perdition, here they are each other's salvation.

Here pleasure alights and words delight and they get swept up in frotting, and kissing, pushing and pulling. Here their naked bodies fit like puzzle pieces; here they can't see the night sky but the stars are in their eyes, anyway.

Here is soft, here is warm, here is free of expectation - here is to just exist with one another, within one another. Here is fingers trailing over body hair, teeth tugging nipples, lips caressing arousals. Here is Cas weak in the knees and strong in resolution. Here is Dean.

Only Dean.

No pretenses, no bluster, no self-deprecation or deflection. Here they exist. Here they simply ARE and it's sometimes filled with laughter, and more rarely, dotted with tears.

But most importantly, here is where Dean lays _Cas_ bare, here is where Dean picks him apart piece by piece from head to toe. Here is where Cas can cum without his cock being touched; here is where Dean's mouth is sometimes all he'll use.

Here is where Cas's blunt vocalizations reap him great rewards, and where Dean can give all he can and not be considered a martyr.

It's where they make love, not where they fuck.

It's where they simply can... be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/deansdaisydukes) to catch bot replies as they happen as well as check out what i'm doing!  
> i'm working on a very, VERY involved, plotty story and it's taking up quite a bit of my time. it's already up to 70k words and i'm not sure when or where it's going to end. it just keeps going and going and going and going and going... wowzers. so basically i will be updating bot replies probably on more days than sunday (you're getting a few chaps today, for instance) and i MIGHT publish a few one shots here and there.  
> anyway, i'm working incredibly hard on this current wip because i love it to fucking bits and i can't wait to finish it and share with you guys! please have patience!


	5. TWO RIVERS HOTEL - SAM & DEAN'S ROOM - NIGHT CASTIEL Hello, Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tags for this chapter:**  
>  dean  
> castiel  
> soft feels

TWO RIVERS HOTEL - SAM & DEAN'S ROOM - NIGHT CASTIEL Hello, Dean.

Dean glances up from where he's sitting on one of the beds, disassembling his sawed off so he can give it a good clean. First it got covered in ectoplasm, then he sort of dropped it in an algae-filled pond--needless to say, it's pretty disgusting, and it stinks.

"Heya Cas," Dean greets. Sam has gone off to Chuck knows where, and Cas had made himself busy by going on a tour of the little park next to the hotel, leaving Dean to his own personal, OCD devices. "How was the park?" 

"Beautiful," Cas replies, shutting the door behind him.

"Good," Dean says, not really invested in the conversation as he uses a rod with a cloth wrapped around it to push some of the gunk around on the inside of the shotgun barrel. Some ectoplasm drips onto his jeans and he rolls his eyes, grimacing, standing up to move to the sink.

"Would you like help?" Cas asks. 

"Nah," Dean grumps as he finally pulls apart the gun, gross black and green goop schlepping onto the kitchenette counter. "Actually- can you get me a towel?"

Cas dips into the bathroom and comes out with the towel, handing it over.

"You should hold on to your guns better," Cas observes. Unhelpfully.

Dean rolls his eyes a little. "Ok, I'll put one of those little Wiimote straps on my sawed off so the next time a ghost knocks me on my ass, I won't lose it."

"What is a Wiimote?" Cas asks, brows knit.

Dean clucks his tongue in amusement, unable to help the little chuckle that leaves his lips. He mops up the mess and then works on cleaning up the rest of the globs from his gun. "Never mind. I'll try my best."

Cas nods, and then moves to sit at the table. "Dean."

"Hm?" Dean hums in reply, a little distracted as he searches for the spring he just dropped, fingers tapping around the counter. 

"You were right," Cas says.

Dean turns to him in surprise. "Huh?"

"About the ghost," Cas supplies. "Sam and I didn't think that this was a case, but you did. We were wrong to question you."

Dean flushes up his neck a little. "S'no big deal. We came here mostly on a hunch. My hunch. So it wasn't a surprise you guys weren't on board right away."

"Sam and I think you are very resourceful, Dean," Cas says. "You do well in picking up cases. Just because Sam and I do it more frequently--"

"Hey," Dean cuts Cas off. "Stop that, alright? I'm not throwin' a pity party. You and Sam are just better at grabbing cases, that's a fact." Dean lays out the parts of his gun to dry. "And that's fine. Less work and less headache for me to deal with. I like bein' told where to go and what to do." 

He can feel Cas's frown on his shoulder. "Dean."

"Cas," Dean turns around, voice exasperated. "Drop it."

Surprisingly, Cas falls quiet, his gaze dropping. He stands after a moment, and then meets Dean's gaze. "You should rest. Sam wants to head out at sunrise." He turns around to leave, or do whatever it is he does while the brothers sleep, but Dean calls out to him.

"Cas."

Cas stops, but doesn't turn around, and doesn't say anything.

Dean licks his lips, "I... thanks, man." He rubs the back of his neck. "You uh. really know the right things to say, sometimes."

Cas sends a small smile over his shoulder. "You're welcome, Dean."


	6. DEAN You know the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tags for this chapter:**  
>  dean  
> castiel  
> bdsm  
> dom!cas  
> sub!dean

DEAN You know the rules.

"I'm very aware of the rules," Cas growls. The Enochian handcuffs are secured around his wrists and he's sitting in a nondescript chair in one of the spare bedrooms in the bunker, the one at the very, VERY end of the hallway, farthest away from every other room.

Dean hums, waggling a finger idly and pacing back and forth in front of the chair. "See... I think you've forgotten, Cas. Which is why you're now locked up and I can do whatever I want with you." 

Cas's left eye twitches, likely resisting a roll. "You do understand that you were only able to cuff me because I let you, right?" 

Dean waves a hand, "That's besides the point. The point IS: you seem to have forgotten the Rule."

Cas continues to glare.

"Which is..." Dean prompts, gesturing towards his ear, waiting for Cas to say it.

"Which is..." Cas's voice is the growliest Dean has ever heard it. Shivers race up and down his spine, the timber of it rooting his feet to the floor and causing him to stop pacing. "...that I cannot initiate physical contact with you in front of others. You must initiate."

"Right," Dean manages to reply. He clears his throat a little, "And why have we established that rule?"

"Because I tend to..." Cas's gaze flicks up and down Dean's body. "...overstep my bounds." 

Dean's throat dries up. "Uh- yeah. That's... that's why."

"And so," Cas continues, his gaze piercing into every single cell of Dean's body, lighting him up from the inside, "you are the only one allowed to instigate touching in front of an audience. Because you," Cas's gaze lifts up to Dean's, "somehow, are able to control yourself."

Hearing Cas basically say that he _loses control of himself_ around Dean burns the hottest flames in Dean's gut. He has an angel, a fucking Angel Of The Lord, strapped down to a rickety chair and confined only by a hair of Enochian cuffs. And- and!! Cas is only there because he LET Dean manhandle him into the chair. He LET Dean put the restraints around his shoulders and chest. He LET Dean put on the cuffs. He LET Dean take control of the situation. Because, you see, normally it's Cas in control. And Dean likes is that way. But... he also likes the way that a dude with the true form the size of the Chrysler Building gives him the illusion of power. And he knows its an illusion, alright? Dean isn't friggin stupid. When Cas gives up control like this, he's still very, very much in control.

But Dean likes to pretend.

"How long must I stay here?" Cas asks, his shoulders shifting minutely. Fuck, he could blast away these leather bonds just by flexing and if that ain't the hottest thing Dean's ever thought of--

"How many times did you touch me?" Dean counters.

"Seven," Cas replies immediately.

"So you'll stay there seven minutes," Dean says. "I'm gonna go make a sandwich." He leaves Cas without another word, shutting the door behind him and booking it down the hallway. 

In the kitchen he takes a calming breath, relaxing a little, opening up the fridge. This is fine.

Approximately seven minutes later, Dean gets pinned to the counter by a solid, warm weight behind him. Cas's arms come over the top of his head, still cuffed, and he encompasses Dean in a tight, rigid bear hug, Cas's breath ghosting along the shell of Dean's ear.

"My seven minutes are up," Cas breathes. A shudder wracks Dean's frame, his knees going a little weak, the butter knife dropping out of his fingers to clatter to the counter. Cas nips the back of his neck sharply. "And now yours are going to begin."


	7. BARTENDER First beer's on the house -- he got a name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tags for this chapter:**   
>  destiel  
> fluff  
> sam

Dean glances towards the other side of the bar where tall, dark & handsome is currently engaging in what is, surely, an enthralling, nerdy conversation with his brother. He had wandered away to play some pool and ended up on the other side of the bar, sending a beer off towards Cas with a simple, "Hey, put this on my tab and give it to him." 

The bartender had obliged, and as the bartender poured Dean's whisky, he had gotten curious. The question makes Dean smile, regarding the oblivious angel with a hint of fondness in his eyes.

"Don't matter what his name is," Dean says, picking up his whisky and taking a sip. Cas is animatedly talking with his hands, a truly rare sight, and Sam has an equally excited smile on his face as he listens. 

"All that matters is that he's mine."


	8. “You know how the angels were terrified, but I wasn't.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **tags for this chapter:**   
>  destiel  
> finger quotes  
> awww

Dean blinks as Cas says those words, the weight of them settling in his gut.

"The second I laid my hand on you in Hell, Dean, I stopped being afraid."

"Cas," Dean's voice wavers. "You cant just say things like that."

Cas straightens to his full height. "Dean Winchester, I have Fallen for you, I have died for you. I have killed for you and lied for you and done things... unimaginable. For you. And I've only been able to do these things BECAUSE of you. So if you could, please get your 'head' out of your 'ass'." Finger quotes.

Dean shuts up. 

Cas continues. "Saving you, even though I had been ordered to do so, sent ripples through Heaven. They knew. They all knew, Dean, what I would do for you. If things were any different I would be afraid of what they would do to me for my treason. But Dean..."

Dean feels his heart leap up into his throat.

"I need you," Cas says. 'I love you' hangs in the space between them. 

Dean stares at Cas, then takes a step closer. He holds his hand out, smiling small. "You've got me, Cas. And I ain't got anything to fear, either."

Cas stares at Dean's hand a moment, and then takes it in a strong grip. "You have me, Dean," Cas repeats the words back, "with nothing to be afraid of."


	9. DEAN All right, we'll just have to cancel the bakery order!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tags for this chapter:**  
>  destiel  
> fluff  
> wedding talk  
> #1 destiel shipper sam winchester

Cas looks immediately heartbroken. He looks down at the pamphlet in his hands, blue eyes sad, and Dean groans. 

"Cas, we aren't ACTUALLY wedding planners. You know that, right?"

Cas fingers the corner of the brochure. "Yes."

"So now that the salt n burn is done, we can get out of this place," he gestures around them. They're at a winery. "And go home. Where I never want to HEAR the word "wedding" again."

Cas doesn't move, "The order has already been paid for, Dean. We should at least donate it."

"Donate a wedding cake," Dean repeats, incredulous. "To who?"

Cas shrugs. The brochure in his fingers crinkles. "To a couple who isn't so fortunate to have a wedding."

Dean screws up his features. Sam chooses that time to walk by, patting Dean's shoulder.

Sam leans in, murmuring so Cas can't hear him. "Take the cake home with us so Cas can have it."

"What?" Dean hisses.

Sam narrows his gaze. "Don't be a dick. He wants the cake." He leaves, and Dean gapes at Cas.

"D'you--" Dean clears his throat. "Why don't we take it home?"

Dean wants to kill Sam, because Cas lights up like a friggin Christmas tree. "Can we, Dean?"

Dean rolls his eyes, grumbling. "Yeah, yeah. Waste not, want not, or whatever that phrase is." 

Cas beams as he falls into step. "This case was very educational."

"You liked bein' a wedding planner?" Dean asks, brows raised.

Cas nods. "Everyone we have helped has been so in love. It was a wonderful experience."

"Huh," Dean hums. Then, "So like...marriage. That somethin' you think about?"

Cas shrugs. "Marriage for an angel is different."

Dean nods slowly. "Huh. There a ceremony?"

"Yes," Cas replies. "It's all very beautiful. I believe you would refer to it as having a "hipster" vibe." Air quotes.

"But like-" Dean licks his lips. "You. Do YOU ever wanna get married?"

Cas sends Dean a measuring glance as they approach the car. "I would like to, yes. It is a most holy union."

Dean nods, swallowing thickly. "Uh. Ok."

Cas pauses outside of the car. Sam is inside, pretending not to eavesdrop. 

"Dean."

"Huh?" Dean whips around, stumbling.

There's a new twinkle in Cas's blue eyes. "Do you want to get married someday?"

"Pssh," Dean deflects, making an unattractive noise with his mouth. "Naw. I mean-- I don't care either way. If I know I'm gonna be with someone forever, then I know. And hopefully they'd know too." Cas nods slowly. Dean backtracks a bit, "But if--if my...significant other wanted to get married? Then I'd do it." He meets Cas's gaze resolutely. "I'd do anything for 'em."

Cas stays quiet for a beat, then opens the back door. "Let's go get the cake."

Dean slides into the drivers seat, letting out a breath and turning the key.

Sam pipes up, "I uh. Just witnessed that."

Dean flushes up to his ears. "We aren't married, Sam."

"No," Sam grins. "But I just witnessed that, all the same."

Dean grumbles and pulls out of the vineyard parking lot as Cas starts speaking.

"Angel marriage is about soul and grace bondage. Technically, Dean, by angel rules, we are already married."

Dean throws a hand in the air, "Then good friggin thing we're getting a cake!"

Cas sits back, smiling out the window. "Good thing, indeed."


	10. “I heard you were more her type.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tags for this chapter:**  
>  idiot dean  
> Very Heterosexual  
> first kiss

“I heard you were more her type.”

Cas squints at the woman sending their table flirty eyes from the bar. "Where did you hear that?"

Dean resists the urge to roll his eyes. "I mean- ok I didn't technically HEAR that, but Cas, she's got eyes on you. Not me. So it's probably safe to say that YOU should go to her."

Cas's eyes are almost panicked when they land on Dean. "Dean, I can't approach her. She looks..." his gaze flicks towards the woman. "...Scary."

Dean snorts, grinning. "That's how you know they're worth your while, buddy. Nothin' like a woman lookin like she can kick your ass."

"We are here to gather information," Cas says, a tinge of impatience in his voice, "not be slain by women."

Dean glances back towards the bar, gaze appraising. "Cas, if you don't go get her, I will."

Something changes in Cas's eyes- they harden, and he stands up quickly. "No."

Dean watches with mild surprise as Cas stalks up towards the bar where the woman is watching him with a lidded gaze. Dean can't hear what they're saying from here; but the woman's gaze goes over Cas's shoulder to meet with Dean's, who gives her an awkward smile and wave.

Her gaze slides back to Cas, who is crowded into her space, his hand on her hip. His hand. On her hip. Dean's eyes glue to that point of contact for some reason, his left leg starting to jiggle and bounce in...what? Irritation? Nerves? Scrubbing a hand on his mouth, he looks away.

 _Cas is doing what you asked him to, buddy. Don't get all alpha guard dog on him._ Another glance towards Cas shows the woman leaning into him with a smile on her pretty lips, her own hand reaching up to curl fingers around one of his broad shoulders. Broad. Shoulders. Hm.

Seeing Cas in the space of another woman is making Dean antsy. This woman should, hopefully, have a lead on a vamp. If she doesn't, Dean had suggested seeing if she would be up to other outlets of entertainment. The way she laughs and looks at Cas confirms the latter.

Dean knocks back his whisky. This is fine. This is great. Cas is about to hook up with a gorgeous gal and Dean is...unable to stop thinking about how big and encompassing Cas is, standing next to her, dwarfing her height and her petite frame with his own large one. Dean swallows.

He chances another glance at the bar and is surprised to see Cas bidding the woman goodnight as he walks back towards the table. When Cas sits down, Dean squashes down that weird relieved feeling in his gut. "So?"

Cas shakes his head. "She had no useful information."

"But she had some info, right?" Dean asks through the lump in his throat, trying to sound cocksure and heterosexual. "Maybe like where she lives? What hotel she's at?" 

Cas sends Dean a blank look. "Neither of those things appealed to me, Dean. Would you like me to ask for you?"

"What?" Dean's gut swoops in panic. "NO- uh, I mean. No, Cas. I'm not lookin' for that tonight." 

Cas nods slowly, blue eyes piercing. After a pause, "I could feel your gaze on me. I thought perhaps you may have been jealous that I was her type, and not you."

Dean chokes.

"No, I uh--I don't care about that, man." Dean runs a hand through his hair, staring at his empty whisky glass. "I was just uh. Watching. To make sure it was safe."

"I am an angel of the Lord, Dean," Cas says patiently. "It is MY job to watch YOU."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Ok."

A silence settles over them, and then Dean drums his fingers over the table. "You ready to get outta here?"

Cas blinks in surprise. "You've only had one drink."

"One drink is all I can do tonight," Dean lies. He wants to get shitfaced. "I'm pretty tired." 

Cas nods. "Alright."

They leave the bar together and walk down the street towards the motel, elbows brushing occasionally with every other swing of their arms. 

"Hey, Cas?" 

"Yes, Dean?"

"I think I was jealous."

He can hear Cas's smile in his voice. "I know, Dean."

Dean stops. "What?"

Cas stops as well so he can face the hunter, "I am quite surprised that you brought it up first. I know very well that talking about your emotions makes you uncomfortable."

"It-" Dean throws his hands in the air. "YOU KNEW I WAS JEALOUS?"

Cas tilts his head. "Wasn't it obvious?" Dean gawks. Cas continues, "I'm well aware you were watching me, not her."

Dean blinks so much he's surprised his eyelashes don't carry him away on the wind. He splutters, "And you just- LET me be jealous?"

Cas's head tilts. "What was I supposed to do?"

Dean growls, "This."

Dean grabs the lapels of Cas's trench coat, hauling him in for a messy kiss that's mostly teeth and smushed noses. After a second for the shock to pass their heads tilt and their mouths slot proper, Cas crowding closer to Dean and wrapping him up in his - gulp - big strong arms.

Breathless, Dean pulls away, green searching blue. "That's what you're supposed to do when you know I'm jealous."

Amusement filters over Cas's face. "If you say so, Dean. What about when I'm jealous?"

"Do the same," Dean insists. "You're MINE." 

Heterosexuality: destroyed.

Cas, beautiful, strong, big Cas, lets out a rumbling chuckle, pulling Dean close to kiss his forehead in the sweetest of chaste gestures. 

"Of course, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/deansdaisydukes)  
> follow me there and follow the [spn bot](https://twitter.com/spn_bot) so you can tag me in prompts/see my replies!


End file.
